The Dark Fairy
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: This is the story of a dark dragon slayer and how she had a tremendous effect not just on the history of Fairy Tale but the history of Fiore as a whole. Please leave a review telling me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Fairy Chapter 1**

Macao is sitting there looking out, "my son has not been happy since Tenrou island fell into the ocean." A 6 year old girl opens the guild doors. She collapses to the floor exhausted. Macao runs over he shouts "get her to a bed." Reedus said "yes, master." He carries her upstairs, he pulls out a a photo of the old guild members. Macao walks up, he asks "why are you looking at old pictures?" Reedus said "she reminds me of Wendy except with black hair and being slightly taller and slimmer." She wakes up, "urggh, where am I?" Macao said "you are in the Fairy Tale guild." Macao them asked "who are you?" She said "I don't remember anything at all about who I am." Macao said "I don't trust you, your black eyes don't give me a lot of faith, I can see only darkness in your eyes." She said "sorry, but may I join your guild." Macao turned away and walked down stairs, she followed him "please." she begged.

5 men came in, the one in the center said "this place is really disappointing. Another one piped up "you have no ambition." Macao said "I thought I said for you not come here again, Teebo!" Teebo said "you shouldn't talk to me like that, we are now the ones who represent Magnolia, Twilight Ogre, your time is up your guild is old and decrepit." Macao said "we don't lack spirit." Teebo replied "spirit can only get you so far." Macao asked "why are you here? Teebo said "why do you think, payment." Wakaba asked "Macao, you did pay them right?" Macao got angry "call me master." One of member of Twilight Ogre said "we rescued your rundown tavern." Another continues "we loaned you money when you needed it." Jet got angry "we would not have asked for your help if we knew the interest was this high." The last Twilight Ogre member got angry back. Macao said "stop Jet, we are already in enough trouble." Macao said "we will pay next month." Teebo kicked Macao into the bench. Teebo said "you sure flew." Several of his members laughed. The girl steeped up "I will not stand for this." Teebo laughed "you are going to stop me." The girl said "I only know these people who kindly gave me a bed to rest on while I was unconscious, and you hurt them." Teebo swings his huge hammer but she blocks it with her hand. Teebo looked shocked. The girls shouts "fist of the dark dragon". She knocks him flying with punch covered in dark magic. Teebo yelled "get her." She roared "roar of the dark dragon and blew them all out the door of the guild." They all ran off. Macao said shocked "you're a dragon slayer." She said "yes and I remember my name now, it's Sarah." Macao said "well, Sarah you have proved that you care for this guild, you can join our guild." He said "give me your hand". He chants a spell and a black Fairy Tale symbol appears on her hand.

Suddenly a loud sound came from outside. Sarah runs out only to see a giant flying ship.A short man jumps of the ship to hit his head on the ground. Sarah asks "uh I need some context here, who is this guy?" Macao said "he is the leader of another wizards guild which we have worked with in the past, before our guild was in such a sorry state, his name is Ichiya Wanderley Kotobuki." 3 men float down one of them said "Couldn't you wait for us." Sarah asked "who are those 3?" Ichiya said "these are my 3 mehhhnnnn, Ren, Hibiki and Eve." Ren, Hibiki and Eve started to flirt with 2 of the girls. Ichiya shouted "Mehnnnnnnnnnn, that is not we are here for." Macao asked "why are you here?" Ichiya said "I can't forget the parfum of camaraderie of those who I fought and struggled with." Ren said "analyze information provided to us by the archive combined with Christina's mobility, our investigative efforts into the ethernano readings of Fiore have paid off." Ichiya said "that means Tenrou Island still exists. Everyone except Sarah looks shocked .Sarah said "this is my first day, so can someone explain." . Macao said "our strongest mages disappeared 7 years ago along with the island where our magic comes from." Macao sent some people to get them. Sarah and the others re-enter the guild.

They wait a few hours, then Twilight Ogre returns, we are gonna get you for that. Sarah stands up "you want some more punishment." They roar "we won't lose to you." Teebo attacks Sarah only to get kicked away, by someone. Macao shouts "The Tenrou team, their back." Twilight Ogre look back, the Tenrou team send them packing. Macao asks "why do you look so young." Lucy explains to everyone what happened. Romeo welcomes everyone back crying. Macao said "I happily hand the former master back his position." Sarah asked "who is the former master." Macao said "Makarov he may look small but underestimate him at your peril."

Makarov said "I will pay will visit to Twilight Ogre to sought out our debts." Sarah asks "may I tag along I want to see how the guild operated under your leadership." Macao said "are you sure about this." Makarov said we will sought this out peacefully." Makarov sat down with the master of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster. Banaboster said "pay up and the slate will be wiped clean, no negotiations." Makarov said "we have a surprising lack of money, so that would be difficult." Mirajane said "One look at the accounts book something obviously is odd about income and expenditures." Erza said "take heed". Sarah said "this seems like a peaceful negotiation." Banaboster asked angrily "are you accusing me of foul play?" Makarov said "perish the thought, we will pay back the money with legitimate interest eventually." Banaboster shouted angrily "you will pay me back now." Makarov said "we can find a peaceful solution, can we start with a recalculation on the interest." Banaboster roared "you put five of my guys out of commission. First our debtors hurt some of our members, then they don't pay us our due, you wound our honor." Makarov said "huh, I came to talk about money not honor." Banaboster angrily shouted "we have neither money or honor thanks to you." Makarov said "pay back what you ow that's what your guild is based of right." Makarov gets serious, "that's how you want this to go down, yes." Erza said "7 years of damaging our guild's property and hurting our members." Sarah asked "isn't this supposed to be a negotiation?" Mirajane said "we have an obligation to pay you back for all of it." Makarov as he starts to glow said "you've made my brats suffer for seven years." He grows in size. He said angrily "you want to be at war with me." Sarah look at Erza and Mirajane who are ready to fight. Sarah said "well this may not be peaceful but it will be fun. Hers hand glow with darkness as she laughs. From the outside the guild many the current Guildmaster is watching as the building gets knocked around. Wakaba said "we thought this was going to be peaceful." Macao said "I should have known this would happen."

A few hours later, they return to see. Natsu fighting Max and not doing very well. Natsu shouts "roar of the fire lightning dragon". This singes Max's hair and he gives up. Makarov said "we have severely declined both in power and standing." Makarov said "I think it's time we have a new master." Macao said "that is a good idea." Makarov said "I think Gildarts should be the new master." Mirajane however hands him a letter. The letter said Gildarts only has 2 things he wants to do as master 1, Laxus rejoins the guild and 2, Makarov will be the sixth Guildmaster. Sarah said "you guys power is 7 years behind you need to put in some real effort to catch back up." Makarov said "Porlyusica may know something, go talk to her." While they went to do that. Sarah asked "do you know anything about me?" Makarov said "no, why?" Sarah said "I don't remember much about myself except my name and what I can do." Makarov asked "Do you know the dragon that taught you?" Sarah said "no, I don't." Sarah sits there for a while, Romeo starts arguing with his father. Sarah falls asleep listening to the arguing.

A long whole later she wakes, Macao and Romeo hare arguing again. Natsu and the others return. Sarah said "that are arguing." Erza asked "what are you arguing about?" Romeo said "In 3 months, there is a tournament called the grand magic games which chooses who is the number one guild in Fiore." Macao said "we are greatly under powered, our A team missed out on 7 years of training." Natsu shouted "that sounds like a great idea." Sarah said "I wouldn't mind testing out my abilities." Makarov said "I don't think it's a good idea." Romeo said "there is a reward for winning." Makarov said " we are competing, end of discussion." Sarah said "we better do some training, 3 months to get our main team up to scratch."

Sarah went to the beach to train with Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Juvia, Carla and few other members of the Tenrou team. Sarah started to practice her techniques on the beach. However, she noticed many of the others got distracted. She sighed and kept training for the morning. The rest of the team started to train seriously in the afternoon. Wendy is reading a book about magic and doing some practice with some spells. When suddenly Virgo turned up "The celestial spirit world may be destroyed." Natsu said "we have to go and help them." Sarah said "I'm not going, you should be able to handle, I won't go there unless they try to affect this world, I am of the dark element I will damage the celestial realm by just being there." Sarah trains for 3 months. When they finally return, Sarah asks angrily "what took you so long?" Lucy said "well they wanted to throw us a celebratory return party." Sarah sighed "great, we have 5 days left, I will basically have to push to the point of death if you guys are going to be ready."

A pigeon with a letter on it's leg landed just before Sarah was ready to start. Sarah read the letter, it said go to the broke bridge. Sarah said "hmm, interesting." Erza said "we should investigate." Sarah said "yeah, even if it is a trap better we fall for it than someone else." They head to the bridge to see no-one there but then the bridge magically fixes itself. Sarah said "the bridge is rickety." Sarah said "Natsu, go first and the others should follow." Natsu moved forward awkwardly and the others followed him across. When they cross they see 3 shadowy figures. Sarah asks "who are you?" When they reveal themselves "everyone is shocked." Sarah asks "Why do I keep not understanding what goes on here." The man in the center walks over, "who are you?" She replies "I am Sarah a dark dragon slayer." He replies "I am Jellal, this is Ultear and Meredy, I'm surprised you didn't know." Sarah said "I have only been with the guild for about 3 months with very little memory of what happened before that, I hope to regain my memory." Natsu and Lucy prepare for a fight, Grey however said "they are on our side now." Ultear said "I can't change the past but I can help those who I hurt such as Jellal and Meredy." Erza asks "why is Jellal out of prison." Ultear said "me and Meredy broke him out, we are now a independent guild known as Crime Sorcière." Ultear said "please don't blame Jellal for my past mistakes all the bad he has done is because of me." Natsu said "you should be an official guild." Jellal said "you should all know why we can't do that."

Sarah asks "so why are you here?" Jellal said "we have felt a magical power very similar to Zeref's coming from the Grand Magic Games but we can't get close so we need your help to investigate." Ultear said "We will pay you." Sarah asked "how will you pay us?" Ultear said "most mages have something akin to container and when it runs out they can no longer perform magic and it will absorb Eternanos from the air to recharge, however recently through research they have discoverer there is another part of the container that doesn't get used normally this is called Second Origin every wizard does has it. My Evolved Time Ark will allow me to unlock your Second Origin. This will allow you to use your magic more often and employ more powerful magic." Natsu got really excited and many of the others let out a cheer. Sarah said "this will help us a lot." Ultear said "However, it will be a battle against excruciating pain at level you can't possibly imagine." Natsu didn't care saying "thank you, thank you." He was very excited but many of the others had doubts. Sarah asked "I know I did train for the 3 months unlike everyone else but please can you please unlock my second origin something in me makes me think I'm going to need it." Ultear said "sure, since your willing you will be after Natsu." She starts on Natsu, who squirms in the dust. Sarah notices Jellal and Erza walk off. While Natsu was still going, Sarah walks over. Ultear said "it would be easier to do it bare, clothes get in the way." Sarah did as she was asked and Ultear put the magical symbols on." Ultear started on her. Sarah said gritting her teeth "you certainly were right, this really hurts." Ultear said "I'm surprised you aren't screaming or groaning." Sarah said "I now i have something important to do and this won't stop me." After the next person started, Sarah walked into the building carrying Natsu with her. She sits there in pain whole thing to be done. She hears Erza talking but is too busy focusing on getting through the ordeal to make out anything.

Sarah and Erza are the only 2 not collapsed on the ground. Erza said "I'm surprised your still standing". Sarah helped Wendy,Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia get into Fairy Tale's guild hall. Sarah watches many of the other guild members show of their abilities. Makarov announces the 5 who will participate in the games the 5 who announced are Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. Sarah walks out to sit down a tall yellow haired wizard stood above her. He said "My name is Laxus, me, Gajeel and a few others would like to speak with you." Laxus walks over and Makarov is standing there, looking at her "I have a plan for a second team." Gajeel, Mirajane and Jellal are standing there. Sarah asks "why is Jellal here?" Jellal said "I will acting as Mystogan to infiltrate the games to investigate why an energy similar to Zeref's is coming from there." Sarah asked "Who is Zeref anyway?" Jellal replied "Zeref is a wizard who will end an age along, he also has connections to the dark dragon Acnologia." Sarah collapsed after hearing Acnologia mentioned. Jellal tried to wake her up.

After an hour she woke up. Jellal asked "what is wrong?" Sarah replied "I remember some parts of my past." Jellal asked "what triggered it?" Sarah said "you mentioned my father, Acnologia. I learnt dark dragon slaying magic for him during his time slaying dragons. I promised him when I started to learn from him, if you become a monster I will strike you down so you can find true peace I practiced on my own ,only to find him return home as a dragon. He tried to kill me that day but due to his his inexperience in his dragon form I managed to escape." They all looked shocked, Jellal asked "Acnologia is a being of pure hate, why would he have a kid?" Sarah said "he wasn't always back when humans where slaves, he was pretty kind until he was granted a chance to fight back and free his family. They drive eventually changed to a hunger for power and a love of killing dragons." Jellal asked "what are you going to do? Sarah said "you may cause too much risk for the guild, I will take your place Jellal after all, Zeref must know here Acnologia is." Jellal said "fine but who will be number 5." Sarah said "I say Juvia that way she will be in the tournament with Grey." Makarov said "very well, that is settled."

Sarah, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane and Juvia entered early and then got to their quarters while making sure that no-one knew they were there." They read the manual for the competition. Sarah said "so we have to be there by midnight, and all members have to have the guild symbol. The Guildmaster can't join, well that should have been obvious and we don't know what the rules are until the day." Juvia asked "why did i have to join this team?" Sarah said "because you wanted to be in the tournament with Grey." Laxus said "we better be prepared." Sarah asked "where is Gajeel." Gajeel enters the room holding a bunch of iron things, which he starts gorging on. Panther Lily said "Gajeel, you eat too much." Gajeel yelled "I can eat as much as I want?" Sarah said "ughh, we can't go on like this." Several hours later, Mirajane said "look at the time we have 10 minutes before the games begin." Gajeel said "But I ain't done eating." Sarah grabbed him "you have eaten plenty." She chucked him out the window.

Sarah looked out hologram of Mato that the 113 teams will be reduced to just 8 teams for the main event. Sarah laughs "I wonder if the other team will get through." The cities inns rise into the air. A hologram of Mato said "this will be a race, we are not responsible for anyone who dies." A huge labyrinth in the shape of a sphere appeared behind him and paths from each inn's window went up to the labyrinth. He announces the Sky Labyrinth to begin. Sarah and the rest of her team enter. Sarah looks around. She said "So we have to figure out which way to go". Mato said "you are free to use magic and are disqualified if you fall out." Gajeel said "that's strange, that I am not getting motion sickness." A screen with Mato in it that delivers the message "anyone who has motion sickness or fear of heights will not be affected due to magic around the arena." Sarah said "Well maybe we should just beat up other guilds they may have some clues." Laxus said "well it is a place to start." They find a guild, that is holding a small piece of paper. They beat them up and take the piece. Sarah said "this looks like a small piece of a map." Laxus said "let's fight more guilds and get more pieces." The arena starts to move. Sarah said "Juvia use you water to steady us." Juvia uses it to steady everyone. They plow through guild after guild until they get enough pieces and find their way to the exit.

They ask Mato "how did we do?" Mato replied "you got here second." Sarah said "I'm curious who got here first." Gajeel said "I'm curious too." Mirajane and Laxus said "we should continue." They get ready in the Domus Flau for the games. Laxus is sitting there. Someone brings them some food to the room which they are sitting in. He puts the tray down and they all eat their fill. The man is about taker the tray but then Gajeel eats the tray because it was made of iron. The man was shocked. A message came into the room via hologram. The last team has qualified, we will introduce you shortly, head to the door saying second. They enter the door there is only 1 door. Once the door seal it rotates them to a room. They hear announcement after announcement. Sarah laughs "looks like the A team only barely made it." A while later. Sarah's team corms up to everyone's surprise they announced as Fairy tale B team. Sarah lets her power flow for the first time in centuries. Every other wizard starts to shudder even her own teammates. She smiles and said " I wonder how powerful all these other wizards. Even the next guild that comes out Sabertooth all start shuddering.

 **The End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Fairy Chapter 2**

Sarah suppressed her power to allow the games to continue. The announcer Chapati Lola announces "the games will consist of competition section and a battle section, the competition section will go from 1st to last the winner will get 10 point and the person who comes last will get no points. As for the combat portion the winner gets 10 points , the loser gets no point and if it is a tie, both teams get 5 points." Chapati said "the first game is called hidden and the rules will be explained after the teams members are picked." Sarah asked "who should we pick?" Juvia said "Gray is joining, Juvia wants to be in." Laxus said "no." Sarah "I say she should, I want to be able to asses your skill levels and that include hers." Juvia said "thanks, Juvia is so happy." Sarah said "give it your best." Sarah watches Juvia not do very well. Laxus said "this was not a good idea." Sarah said "If you had your way, Juvia would never participate." Laxus said "that is correct because she is the weakest." Sarah said "a team is only as strong as it's weakest link." After the round ended Juvia walked up earning only 2 points. Laxus said "well that wasn't a good idea." Juvia crying said "Juvia let everyone down, Juvia sorry." Sarah said "don't worry, you gave it your all." Chapati announced "the first match is between Lucy from Team Fairy Tale A and Flare from Team Raven."

Sarah watches the battle intensely, she however notices the fight starts to turn one hears Flare say "If you do anything Asuka will get hurt." Sarah jumps behind Asuka and takes out Flare's hair. Sarah shouted "Lucy, fight back." Sarah returns to her team to watch. Sarah watches Lucy prepare a spell with Gemini. Then suddenly Lucy ends up on the ground unconscious. After the match Flare starts shooting insults at Lucy. Sarah's aura flares up as she shouts at Flare "If you want I could kill all of you, so quit it." Flare backs down. Sarah calmly watches the next 2 fights, with Ren for Blue Pegasus winning the first and Orga of Sabertooth winning with ease in the second round. The announcer announces "the 3rd round will be a battle between Jura and Sarah." Jura looks confident and walks into the arena. Sarah also confidently walks into the arena. Makarov is sitting there, watching "I hope she will win." A girl sitting next to him asks "who is she?" Makarov said "first master Mavis, her name is Sarah she joined 3 months ago." Mavis said "I know a Sarah when I started the guild she stuck around for a while." Sarah in the arena said "so Jura you ready to start." Jura said "I don't like fighting little kids." Sarah said "fine will this be better." She change no longer being a little girl but rather being an adult around 20, she was very slim. She was about Jura's height but much slimmer. She wore a black shirt and red pants." Mavis looked shocked. Makarov asked "what is wrong?" Mavis said "I know her she looked like that when we first met, when the guild started."

Jura said "interesting, you can change your age at will you really are something." Sarah said "I'm warning you though my child self would have been enough so you really are in a bad place now my adult self is much stronger."

The announcer shouted "the match has officially begun you start fighting." Jura launches the first attack sending a huge pillar of earth at her. She shattered it with her finger. Jura cool demeanor was replaced by one of panic. She poked him with her finger and collapsed to the ground." The announcer shouted "Jura is down, Sarah wins the round earning Team Fairy Tale B 10 points." Sarah walks out of the arena victorious and she sits there with her team. Everyone in the arena is shocked how easily Sarah beat Jura. Team Lamia Scale are panicking as Jura their top fighter was so easily beaten. Mavis floats over to Fairy Tale Team B, Sarah sees her and collapses to the ground for several minutes. She gets up Mavis is sitting there. Sarah in tears gives Mavis a hug. Mavis said confused "huh." Sarah said "it's so good to see you Mavy." Mavis asked "why are you crying?" Sarah said "I thought you were dead it's so good to see you." The day ended, Sarah spent a long night thinking over her own goals and what she would do afterwards.

The first event of the next day was announced, Chariot. Sarah who since reverted back to her child form said "I am going to judge that this event is going to be on transport." Gajeel said "well that puts me in a bad way." Laxus said "I can't compete either, I have lightning dragon lacrima implanted in me." Sarah said "Fine, I'll go." Mirajane and Juvia said "it should be one of us, you are a dragon slayer too." Sarah said "you thought in my over 400 years of life, I would not have found a way around that little weakness. Still Mirajane you haven't been in one yet so you can have this one." Sarah watched the match. Mirajane manage to get 3rd place earning 6 points for Fairy tale B. Sarah said "good work Mirajane we may actually hit first if we keep this up." Gajeel shouts at Natsu we are doing better." Natsu doesn't say anything still reeling from motion sickness.

Sarah kicks back watching Elfman fight. Laxus asked "aren't you curious why Wendy isn't participating?" Sarah said "I want to avoid worries, I have enough on my plate right now." Laxus asked "what are you worried about." Sarah said "I need to find my father." Laxus said "you will find him, and I would love to meet him." Sarah said "You have met him, he is the reason you were sunk for 7 years." Laxus shouted "what, your father is Acnologia!" Sarah said "yes and I have to kill him, the promise I made if he became a monster would kill him." Laxus said "Hmm, that is a lot to take in." Sarah said "yes but I am on your side." Sarah looks down to see Elfman standing. Sarah said "well I'm curious what the next round will be."

The announcer shouts "the next match will be between Mirajane and Jenny." Sarah said "looks like Mirajane will get a go." Laxus said "right". Gajeel sits in the corner "When will I get a go?" Sarah said "When the round demands it, you will get a go." Sarah sees the match, she looks at it, she sighed "really, this is the round." Sarah fell asleep standing there. A sudden sound a few minutes later her woke her up. Mirajane walks up victorious. The next round ends up being rather eventful for Sarah. The announcer shouts "this round will be Yukino vs Kagura." She watches only to see both her opponents put their lives on the line. Sarah watches intently to see the outcome. Sarah said to Laxus "that is a pretty powerful celestial wizard." Laxus said "she has her opponent on the ropes." Kagura however use gravity manipulation magic to turn the tides and defeats the two celestial spirits. Sarah said "I knew that she wasn't serous yet." Yukino said "you are out of luck now." She opens the 13th gate and summons Ophiuchus. Kagura cuts the mighty creature down. She then knocks Yukino out. Sarah said "that girl may be fun to beat, maybe." Laxus said "She might yes." Gajeel said "I would like to fight someone."

Later on that night Sarah is sitting in their inn. When Yukino comes in saying she had been abandoned by her guild. Sarah said "you are hurt but know this we will help you.I understand what it is like to be an outcast." Sarah watches as she talks to Lucy. She follows Natsu and Happy as they leave. She follows them to Sabertooths inn where he barges in angrily leaving Happy behind. She hears explosions, he should be fine she thinks. Then she sees a woman grab Happy. She conceals herself in true darkness, making herself invisible following the woman. She sees teleports after her into the room. She said "I am Minerva and I would not continue. The head of the guild said "I will teach this welp a lesson." Minerva said "It would not be good for us to kill the competition outside of a match." She holds Happy "If you don't leave he dies." Sarah puts her arm around her neck. She said "hey Natsu." Natsu asked "why are you here?" She said "to help you." Her father said "I am Jiemma and I am head of this guild, you should back off." She said "drop Happy Minerva or else I snap your neck." Minerva drops Happy. Sarah quickly grabs him and Natsu. Natsu said "what are you doing?" Sarah said "stopping you from causing more trouble." Sarah said "some friendly advice care more for your members, sorry for his uncouthness if you want to get revenge save it for the tournament I feel like a good rumble."

Back at the Inn, Sarah chucks the two of them in. Natsu asked angrily "what was that for?" Sarah said "save your rage for the tournament you'll get your chance." When Sarah gets there they have to decide who gets to fight in the next round. Sarah said "I think Gajeel should participate as we haven't given him a good go yet". Laxus said "I think you're right the Iron Dragon slayer needs a round." Mirajane said "yes it is your turn." Juvia said "Juvia thinks so too." Gajeel said "This will be fun." Sarah sees the huge demonic Castle turn up. The announcement that there is multiple monsters on each floor doesn't surprise her." Erza announces she would fight all 100 of them. Sarah said "I was not expecting that, this should be interesting although I don't think she would win it all." Sarah watches a she decimates every monster as she steps out Sarah calls out "hey Mavy your guild has such a strong fire, they will become the strongest guild for the coming century, I can feel it." She watches as Gajeel gets a score of 2000 and end s up bringing 4 points for Fairy Tale B. Sarah said "good job."

The announcer shouts out "the next match will be Laxus Dreyar vs Alexei!" Laxus steps into the ring. Sarah sees the fight start however she notices something wrong. Sarah sees the tide turn several times. She activates her dragon eyes and sees them talking. Laxus and the man have a disagreement, they starts to fight. Laxus is will confident but all of Raven Tale jump down. Sarah watches intently as Laxus decimates the entire team. When he beats Alexei she sees them all lying there and so does everyone else. Sarah sits down in the corner, Laxus walks up. Sarah said "good job Laxus, I am going to sleep unless something important happens or I have a match let me sleep." Sarah wakes up in the bar and sees them partying she joins in. Bacchus the man who lost to Elfman, entered. Sarah assumed her adult form, hey Bacchus want a drinking game. Many of Fairy Tale "shout you can't beat him, he beat Cana in a drinking contest." Bacchus kept drinking and so did she had drank 40 beers and Bacchus had done the same. Sarah said "this is getting tiring. I think this should end it this is dragon beer I will go first." She takes one glass and drinks it. Bacchus tried to do the same and falls to the ground unconscious. The rest of his guild were surprised as well as all of Fairy Tale. Sarah said "this drink is not for you it seems. It has 95% alcohol content aged over 100 years. This is the kind of alcohol that even a dragon would struggle to drink without fainting." Sarah went to bed, she woke up the next morning bright and early.

Sarah lies there waiting for everyone to wake up, then they head to the event is announced to be a Naval battle and Juvia from Fairy tale B is entering. The rules were announced that if you fall out you lose, if you are second and fall out before 5 minutes is up, you get no points. Sarah shouted "Juvia you can do this." Juvia however falls out being in third place after knocking many out and Gray not responding well. Sarah said "Juvia you got us 6 points well done." Sarah however watches as Minerva abuses Lucy after the 5 minutes is up. Fairy tale members shout at her and try to stop it. Mato shouts "stop now!" Minerva drops Lucy unconscious out of it for her friends to catch. Sarah walks over to Minerva "You and me here and now." Minerva said "I don't think so." Sarah starts to cover in darkness. She reels it in. Sarah said really tensely "If I don't fight her now my hate will escape and kill everyone in the arena so this will be an extra match." The host see the darkness trying to escape "very well we will allow it." Sarah stands there and Minerva looks at her. Minerva laughs, she tries to manipulate space to bind Sarah still. Sarah however seems unaffected as she moves towards her. Minerva look shocked. Sarah said "You can't mess with as wizard who is over 400 years old." Minerva said shocked "over ... 4...00 years." Sarah kicked her into a wall. Minerva spoke a spell "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora." She waves her hands and a huge statue appeared. It fired a huge blast of energy. Sarah took the full brunt of the attack. After the dust cleared Sarah stood there unscathed. Minerva asked "I am trembling, why?" Sarah said "Impressive, one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic, however magic is only as powerful as it's wielder." Sarah punched so hard she was knocked unconscious.

Sarah rejoined her team . Sabertooth picked her up and carried her back to their team. Jiemma said "Minerva you failed me. Minerva said "I'm sorry master." Jiemma said "I am angry but I don't think If I was fighting I would lose a as well so your get a free pass this once but do so again and I will have your head." Sarah fall asleep for an hour. She wakes up to see Natsu and Gajeel fighting Sting and Rogue. Sarah said "hmm those 2 dragon slayers are tough but Natsu and Gajeel are toying with them to be able to read their attacks. Laxus and Mirajane ask "How do you know that?" Sarah said "I can feel a large amount of magic being suppressed." Sarah asks "why are we with others from Fairy Tale A?" Laxus said "We are joining forces to win this." Sarah said "I guess we have their points so we have to push hard from here." Sarah watched Natsu beat both of them. Sarah said "well we got to first place now that's good." After the day was over and Gajeel got back angry at Natsu. He said "There is a strange place I want to show you." Gajeel leads Natsu, Sarah, Wendy and their exceed partners as well as Gray and Lucy to a place under the arena. Sarah said "So many dragon bones."

When they walk around, Sarah said "a great battle happened here, dragons killing dragons and humans killing dragons." Wendy said "I think I have a spell that will she some light." Wendy cast a spell and after some time a astral image of a green dragon appeared. Sarah asked "please can you explain what happened here?" He said "I am the great jade dragon Zirconis I don't give info to humans." Sarah said "I have a important goal to slay Acnologia." Zirconis laughed "slay him, a human hahaha." Sarah said "he was my father now he is a monster." All the everyone except Gajeel looked shocked. Gajeel said "I thought you knew." Zirconis got serious "I suppose I could tell you, just promise he dies for ending the great age of dragons". Sarah said "I will make him pay for ending that age we could have worked together but due to his actions." Zirconis said "I have no liking of humans but it's good to know some still value us long after we're gone." Sarah said "Dragons were proud creatures and their age was cut short by men." Zirconis fully explained the origins of Acnologia to everyone before disappearing. Natsu and Gajeel ask "Is it possible we would become like that if we use to much dragon slayer magic." Sarah said "It is impossible It required to be soaked in dragons blood for such a long time. I can transform into a dragon for 5 minutes but no more, becoming a dragon permanently would be impossible unless you kill tons of dragons, there is not enough dragons left to do such a thing."

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Fairy Chapter 3**

A knight walks in. Sarah asks "who are you?" The man said "my name is Arcaidos a knight serving the kingdom." Sarah asks "what do you want?" Arcaidos replies "I need the help of the Celestial Spirit mages and the twelve Zodiac keys." Sarah asks "Why is that?" Arcaidos said "you are quite inquisitive, little girl, well we plan to kill Zeref before he can make Acnologia a dragon by traveling back in time." Sarah said "that won't work, Acnologia became a dragon through bathing in dragon blood. I'm not sure you can beat Zeref and time travel is risky business." Arcaidos said "Come with me and I'll show what the plan is." Gajeel said "I don't trust him. Sarah said "We may find something on Zeref if we follow him."

When they arrive Arcaidos said "I must apologise for your attempted kidnapping." Lucy and the others were shocked. Sarah beckoned them to follow. Sarah said "be careful around the gate it is a magic well." Arcaidos said "On the day the sun and moon cross over it will be activated." Sarah said "This may end badly." Natsu shouted "that's the same day that all of our dragons disappeared." Someone barges in with a huge army. He said "Why are informing these people of these military matters." Arcaidos shouted angrily "Lucy is an important part of the plan she needs to know what is happening." Darton shouts "I am entirely against the plan, time travel is too risky for us to continue, arrest him, his servant Yukino and Lucy." Natsu almost flares up but Sarah stops him. "That thing will drain out all your magic" she shouted. Sarah said to Darton "If you care about your nation you will keep her safe, IF she isn't returned safely, your nation will wiped off the face of the world." Sarah left the castle withe everyone except Lucy and reported back to the guild hall. Makarov asked "Where have you been?" Sarah said "We were asked by a knight to do something however, we were forced into a bad scenario and Lucy was captured. Makarov shouted "why didn't you fight." Sarah said "there was a gate that would drain anyone of magic if they used magic."

Makarov said "I have a plan." Sarah looked at him for 2 minutes, she said "go on." Makarov said "Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy and the 3 Exceeds will go." Sarah said "I will go with." Sarah and the others get their stuff ready. Sarah said "This will be tough we don't know what they have in store." Sarah and the others head towards Mercurius where Lucy is held. When they sneak into the castle, Natsu and Wendy get captured by a guard. A guard comes and takes them to their cell. This guard however was Mirajane in disguise. Sarah returned to Visibility, Sarah said "I can absorb all light and then release what I need to blend in with the surroundings." The Exceeds jump out of Mirajane's clothes. Sarah and the group arrive to free Lucy and Yukino, the ground opens up and they underground. Sarah asks "Do you have the capability to fight." Lucy said "My keys have been taken." Natsu looked around "where are we?" A voice came from the roof "I am Princess Hisui E and you are trapped in the Abyss Palace which no-one has ever escape, you will all die in there." The voice stops. Sarah said "We will find a way out we must keep looking. I will prefer not to blow up this whole palace." The march on for ages and Natsu collapses from hunger.

A few moments later Natsu gets up, Sarah said "We must keep going, I know your hungry." Happy and Carla report back "We can't find an escape route." Panther Lily said "you two couldn't find anything. I will look then." Sarah said "no we should stick together." They fell the earth shaking only to find Arcaidos lying there. They all ask "Are you alright?" Arcaidos said desperately "leave me to die, run." Wendy tries to heal him then a scythe tries to attack then Sarah blocks the scythe. The scythe flies back to it's owner. Five wizards appear they say "we are the Garou Knights Crocus' strongest Executioners, we have the authority to execute all of you." Sarah said "It doesn't matter whether you have the authority, it only matter if you have the ability." One of them steps forward, he said "I am the one who threw the scythe, you have to be pretty strong to catch my scythe, my name is Kama." Sarah said "you better think about what you are doing." Sarah starts to glow with magic, she then said "you want to fight me alone." All of them step forward they all say "you are over confident, The Garou knights can't be beaten." Sarah said "I think several of Fairy Tale could beat you guys, including a few of them. You guys can fight the others, Kama is mine". Kama puts cursed symbols will mean my scythe home in on your sins you can't escape, sinner." Sarah catches the scythe and snaps it in two. Sarah said "If you god who punish sins then I guess I am the devil who kills god." She knocks him out with single blow. She runs off to find the others. She first finds Lucy, Arcaidos and Yukino in a battle with one of the Garou Knights. They are in trouble she sees the whole room is covered in lava. She sees the lava rise, Uosuke laughs "burn, burn." Sarah absorbs all the lava." Sarah jumps down she asks "who are you?" Uosuke said "I'm Uosuke and I will beat all of you." Sarah said "I beat Kama I doubt you're any better." Uosuke summons a huge amount of water. Sarah absorbs all the water. She then knocks him out. She keeps going only to find the others have already beaten their opponents. Natsu said "you are all going to tell us the exit or else we will beat you up some more." After they tell them they discuss a few things then the door opens to reveal a hooded figure.

Natsu questions the hooded figure only that they start crying. Sarah felt the hooded figure's magic and her eyes widened for a few moments. Sarah then walked over and said "It's okay, we will help you." She takes off her hood shocking everyone except Sarah who already discovered who she was. Lucy asked "Why is there another me here?" Sarah said "I have a good idea, you used the gate didn't you." The Future Lucy nodded before collapsing. They wait until she wakes up. When she does, Sarah asks "Please explain what happened?" The Future Lucy said "In the future a flight of dragons will attack Crocus in a few days. All of you except Sarah are dead by the time I use the gate for time travel. Sarah went to fight the 10 000 dragons. We need to meet with Jellal I told him everything. Natsu promises "I will help you save the future." Future Lucy guides them through a few back passageways to help them sneak out. However the guards spot them , not mention Arcaidos and Yukino have gotten lost. Mirajane ran off looking for them, Sarah fought alongside Natsu and Loke. Sarah asked "Who are you?" Loke replied "I am Loke a celestial spirit, I actually was kicked out of the celestial realm once because I cause my master to die, During that time I was accepted as a Fairy tale mage." Sarah said "well let's plow through these guys." Sarah knocked over hundreds of guards even as many more poured in. The Garou knights appear again. Sarah said "You bunch of fools, we thought you would give up." Sarah charges bowling them all over. However the floor starts to be covered in darkness sucking the Garou knights, the Fairy tale rescue team and all the guards into it.

They all get up to see another version of Rogue but he looks different. He said "I am from the future and I am here to save the world." Sarah said "really, you plan on stopping the dragons." Future Rogue said "Yes I would, but first I must kill Lucy she will close the gate, the only way to kill the dragons." He attacked her but her future self blocked the attack. Sarah grabbed the future rogue and knocked him into the wall. Natsu got up "I will fight him you get Lucy out of here." Sarah grabbed Lucy and got them all out of there. Arcaidos calls out to them as they and brings them to the gate. When they arrive to watch, Lucy tells Princess Hisui what Hisui was concerned but Sarah said "If the gate needed to be closed it would be for good reason so don't worry." As the Eclipse gate starts to open Lucy starts to move vacantly towards the gate shouting "It needs to be closed." Sarah sees the dragons pour out, she runs to try to close the gate. Lucy and Yukino as well as Sarah try to seal the gate but the dragons continue to come out. Yukino and Lucy summon all the Zodiac spirits and seal the gate. Several dragons however have already come out.

The Future Rogue arrives and said "You have ruined my plans, but these 7 dragons would be enough to accomplish my goal I will use my dragon controlling magic to use these dragons to kill Acnologia and rule the world. Sarah laughs at him "7 dragons would not stand a chance against Acnologia, many of the dragons 400 years ago were killed by him and he is much stronger now." Future Rogue said "we'll see, Zirconis kill them. " Sarah punches Zirconis across the city. Zira sees Natsu fighting Rogue on top of the head dragon Motherglare. Zirconis asked "How are you this strong?"

Sarah said "I have been training for 400 years to defeat Acnologia." Zirconis said "I don't know this Acnologia I will eat him." Sarah said "Acnologia killed you and 100's of other dragons 400 years ago. He became a dragon after killing so many dragons." Sarah threw Zirconis into the Rock Dragon knocking him over. The Rock Dragon shouted "hey what are you doing Zirconis?" Zirconis shouted back "shut up and help me kill her." Sarah starts to plow through both dragons defenses. She beat both of the dragons until they were unconscious, she didn't realise how long she was fighting seeing Natsu and Atlas Flame fighting the Future Rogue and Motherglare. She saw them break the Eclipse gate causing all the dragons to disappear.

Afterwards a huge celebration was held. Sarah sits in the hall watching the party. Rogue comes over, Sarah asks "where does your magic come from." Sarah looks at him "I'm guessing your curious about dark magic and it's difference from shadow magic." Rogue said "Yes". Sarah said "Dark magic and shadow magic share some similarities but the main difference is dark magic can smother light out entirely while shadow magic can't. It's why you and Sting work well his light allows you to generate shadows very quickly." Sarah said "I have something to do." Sarah walks off and sits next to Mavis, "Mavy, how are you going?" Mavy said "I can't eat food I am just a ghost." Sarah said "I will take some times to study your condition and see If I can restore your body to functioning order." Sarah sees all the guilds arguing over something. They all prepare to fight, Sarah gets ready and then they all brawl causing the whole castle to shake. Arcaidos said "halt the King is coming." The king step in however it turn out it is Natsu joking about being the king. The princess's punishment gets brought up for what she had done but the punishment ended up being light she had to wear a Mato pumpkin mask over her head but then everyone did the same laughing together about it.

After they return from the games they decide to have a bath, Sarah sits there with many of the other girls. She gets up "I need to speak with Makarov." Sarah gets dressed to see Makarov. Makarov sees Sarah walk over to him in her adult form looking serious. Makarov asks "what is it?" Sarah whispers in his ear "Where is Mavy." Makarov said "this way." He guides her down into a secret basement under the Fairy Tale building. Sarah looks at Mavy's body and starts to feel with her magic, "I feel the magic in there just not sure what to do about it. I will require to come here again until I figure out how to get rid of the bad magic." Makarov said "just ask as necessary." Sarah walks out to see Makarov cautiously reading a note. Makarov said "Gray and Natsu you have to go to this job." Erza said "me, Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Happy should go so they don't make a mistake." Sarah said "I'll go too."

They arrive a tree house. Sarah said "this place reminds me of someone." Erza asks "who?" Sarah said "I don't think I need to bring it up." Sarah walks in to look around a voice said "welcome my guests..." The voice said "Sarah." He stepped out to see them all. Sarah turned around she shouted "Warrod." Sarah and Warrod slammed their arms together in a cross shape. Warrod shakes his arm "I'm not as young as I used to be." Sarah said "yes but you still are Warrod." Warrod said "as for reasons I called Young Grey and Natsu here, I having been curing desertification with my green magic I suddenly found a village called the sun village, according to it's symbols but it was frozen solid even it's flame was frozen". Erza asks "why would one of the Gods of Ishtar need help." Sarah said "Warrod was never focused on fighting it's likely his position was chosen based on experience and wisdom." Sarah said "we should help him." Everyone else agrees. Warrod said "I will transport you there." He summons a moving tree to get them there.

When they arrive. Natsu still motion sick is getting dragged by Sarah into the village with the others following. Sarah sees the entire village is frozen in ice. Sarah said "the magic coming from this ice isn't normal." Natsu got up and fired a fire attack at it. It however didn't do anything. Sarah notices a few shadowy figures, she shouts "stop hiding I know your there." 3 people come out they announce "we are Drake, Rala and Hiroshi 3 members of the treasure hunting guild, Sylph Labyrinth. We are here to claim this village's flame." Sarah said "we are going to unfreeze this village and the flame." Drake shouts "Sylph Labyrinth are going to take the flame, using this moon drip." Grey, Natsu and Erza shouts "moon drip!" Sarah asks "what is moon drip?" Drake said "It is capable of melting any ice." Sarah said "oh in that case we will take it and free the giants." Drake and the rest of Sylph Labyrinth retreat with Sarah Natsu, Gray and Wendy in pursuit." Sarah asks "where is Erza?" Wendy said "she was staying behind to figure out more about the cause." Sarah said "fine let's keep moving." Sarah chase them until they try to fight. Sarah said "You better give it to me." They start to attack, Rala uses his Stronger on Sarah she catches it and throws it.

She then snatches the moon drip out of his hand. She passed it to Natsu as they tried to steal it back. It then gets passed to Grey then Lucy and Carla until Happy drops it causing a small amount of ice to melt. Sarah said "It looks like it won't work." Natsu felt a presence coming from the ice and ran off to follow it. They all ran off, Sarah ended up seeing Erza and Minerva there. Erza looked like a child. Sarah knocked Minerva back. Sarah shouts angrily "what did you to Erza?" Minerva said slightly worried "Doriate another member of the dark guild Succubus Eye which I now joined used Age Regression magic on her." Sarah grabbed Erza and said "I will not waste time on a weakling like you, I will defeat this Doriate. Sarah notices as she is running Erza grew in size, Minerva followed them, Sarah said seeing Minerva "now that Erza is back to full size you think you will try to beat both of us." A wave turned Erza and Minerva into kids. Minerva shouts at Sarah "why do you remain unaffected." Sarah said "I use age controlling magic which mean I don't get affected by Age-Regression magic."

Sarah run off to a mountain with Erza following, Erza said "this is where I turned into a child." Minerva followed them. Suddenly they turned back to normal and a few moments later, Natsu turned up. A giant 1 eyed creature flew over, Sarah used a blade of the dark dragon to cut it in 2. Gray rushed over, sorry I'm late. Sarah asked "Gray may you do something about this Ice. Gray thaws it with his Ice make magic. A girl runs up behind them. Sarah turns around she said "Your a member of Raven Tail." The girls said "my name is Flare Corona and I used to live in this village. I joined Raven Tail because I never saw people before." Sarah said "do you know how to reignite the flame because it is not there." Flare said shocked "the flame is gone!" Sarah said "Natsu, you should try to ignite it with fire." Natsu used his fire dragon's brilliant flame. The flame reignited, the flame speaks "I am Atlas Flame." Natsu shouted "Atlas!" Atlas said "Your Igneel's son." Flare asked "who froze the village." Atlas flame said "1 Person did it, he was 1 demon slayer who froze me and the village solid, he mistook me for a demon, I don't know who he was." Flare begged "please thaw the village." Atlas starts emanating heat melting all the Ice in the village. The giants are happy to see Flare and thank the Fairy Tale mages, then celebrate being freed. Sarah laid on the ground about to fall asleep, Natsu shouted "I want to fight you Sarah, I haven't fought you before." He ran at her shouting "Iron fist of the Flaming..." She slapped him into a building and fell asleep a few minutes later. Erza shook her "we are leaving." Sarah back in her child form sat up and punched Erza in the face. Erza yelled "why did you punch me?!" Sarah said "sorry, I have been attacked in my sleep before, when someone touches me while I'm sleeping my first instinct is to punch them." They head back to Warrod. When they arrive, Sarah the only one not exhausted. Sarah said "Warrod, this is the first time you've seen me like this." Warrod said "You look like a child." Sarah said "Yep, this is what I spend more time in so I don't burn as much magic." Warrod rewards them with a potato. Sarah said "thank you, do you mind if we stay for dinner." Sarah said "Do you know Warrod used to be a member of Fairy Tale." Everyone shouted "what!" Sarah said "yes I met and the other members of Fairy Tale." Warrod said " we stayed together until that day.

The next morning Sarah said "Warrod, we have to leave". Warrod said "write every now and then will you it gets lonely out here." As they go back Gray said "Doriate the guy who made turned us into kids said the gates of hell are opening." Sarah said "That sounds bad, wait hell that means demons, let's hope I'm wrong. Erza asked "what do you mean?" Sarah said "The only demons, I know of are Zeref's demons and they are really bad news." Natsu said "I want to fight them and beat them all." Sarah said "You are greatly underestimating your opponents, they were created to kill Zeref." Erza said "this may also include the strongest of the big 3 dark guilds, Tartaros." Sarah said "We will research when we get back." They arrive back at Fairy tale, Sarah said "It seems Tartaros is going to make a move and they are also my be connected with Zeref's demons."

Over the next several days Fairy Tale researched Zeref and his demons as well as Tartaros, however the details were hazy at best. Someone barged in and shouted "the magic council had been destroyed by a large explosion." Sarah said "It must be Tartaros and I know of 1 member of Zeref's demons who could cause an explosion like that, his name is Jackal and is powerful." Makarov came with a plan, Sarah looked over the plan. Sarah asked "why am I staying behind?" Makarov said "we need someone to watch the guild, we don't know enough about our enemy. Sarah said "Fine, she sits down." All combat heavy members of Fairy Tale except Sarah and Makarov leave to find the former council members. Hours later Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Michello arrives, Lucy informs them, that Jackal has been beaten and Michello a former council member is safe. Makarov asked "Michello, what are were they after?"  
Michello said "It's likely their after Face, a powerful council weapon which can erase the entire continents magic, it doesn't work on the demons curse magic." Natsu shouts "Where is Face? I will destroy it!" Michello said "I have no idea where it is. It is sealed away by organic link magic to 3 people, event the people who it is cast on don't know, the Ex-chairman is the only one who knows." Makarov sent to the Ex chairman's home Erza, Mirajane and Sarah arrive at the Ex-chairman's home. They enter the Ex chairman's home. The former chairman walks out, he asks "why are you here?" Sarah said "We are curious about a powerful weapon a dark guild is seeking." He said "my name is Crawford." Sarah said "Former chairman we need to discuss this weapon." Crawford said "come in then, we will discuss it over tea." They explain the situation to Crawford over tea. Crawford said "I, unfortunately, don't even know Face's location." Sarah said "Well we still stay here, you may be targeted as well." Sarah, Erza and Mirajane stand up sensing enemies outside. After they clear them out they wonder why henchmen would be sent on an important mission." Mirajane collapses and Erza collapses soon afterwards. Sarah feels her vision blurring, she sees Crawford walk over. She said "you poisoned the tea didn't you, she swung at him, knocking him into his house, he got up and put up a magical barrier in front of him. She kept smashing the barrier. After a minute she almost smashed him in the face before she collapsed.

Sarah woke up, in a lab, she is in a round cylinder made of glass, she sees her reflection, she is in her adult form, her eyes glowing red her hands have claw and two bat-like wings sticking out of her back." A little girl with rabbit like ears opens the door, "yes it was successful, how does it feel to join Tartaros." Sarah punched her into the wall. Minerva said "Well that didn't work." Lamy shouted angrily "why don't you serve us." Sarah said "I already had some demon in me, before we enemies, I was a voluntary test subject for Zeref's demon creation, all you did was allow me to use it at will." Lamy said "I already activated the tank for Mirajane she will become one of us even if you won't, know I will dispose of you. Mirajane destroyed the chamber "I feed off those demon to regain energy so know I am back to full." Lamy said "Minerva kill them." Sarah said "I will show no mercy to any of you for trying to control me." She punched Lamy so hard she exploded leaving nothing but dust. Minerva looked shocked Sarah said "Mirajane destroy this lab." Mirajane destroys the entire lab using the demonic tentacles she had taken over in the room. Sarah said "Mirajane tell the others your safe." Mirajane nodded, Sarah then said "Minerva I will spare you for the sake of Sabertooth but mess with me again and you will die." Minerva stands there, stunned. Seilah enters and looks at them angrily , she shouts "what happening to the tanks and Lamy?" Sarah said "the tanks were destroyed and Lamy is dead." Seilah roared "how dare you." Sarah said "You will join her soon enough." Sarah grabbed Seilah and tore her in half, she then kicked both halves turning them to dust. Mirajane and Sarah leave the room. Mirajane then flies back to the others. Sarah dashes upwards to the top. Jackal gets in her way, she destroys him and moves on. She arrives at the top, she sees someone sitting on the throne. She said "you must be the leader." He said "My name is Mard Geer Tartaros but I am not the leader the leader is in the book he is END." Sarah said "I will kill you." Torafuzar appears and attacks she kicks him, killing him instantly. Mard Geer said "this is fruitless, when Face activates you will lose all your magical power." Sarah feel Wendy leaving, Sarah thought she must going to destroy Face. Sarah said "I will kill you before that happens." Mard Geer said "I might as well us this now to stop you annoying fools." Mard Geer cast Alegria which send out a dark ooze covers every member of Fairy Tale, including Sarah in front of him. Mard Geer said "well, Plutogrim took care of all the except that girl but she can't win on her own."

He sees all of Plutogrim was starting to crack and the cracks were emitting a tremendous amount of dark magic. Plutogrimm shatters into a million pieces, and all of Fairy tale members were freed. Sarah said "that was not good enough, even without my demon side I would have destroyed that. Mard Geer look shocked the calmed down, "you are all doomed know that he is coming." A few moments later a huge dragon arrived. Mard Geer said "Acnologia is here , know you will all die." Every one looked scared of the dragon. Every Dragon slayer with exception of Sarah and Laxus starts glowing, many dragons appear, attacking both the multiple face statues which appeared. Igneel confronts Acnologia, Sarah flies up in front of Igneel, Igneel "this is my fight." Igneel said "You can't beat him." Sarah said "I can and would have already if Zeref didn't get in my way." Igneel said doubting her"fine, if you think your capable." Sarah turned around and asked Acnologia "you ready for a rematch?" Acnologia said "you again." Sarah breaks Acnologia's Jaw with a single punch. Igneel looks shocked. Acnologia manages to breath out some breath event though his jaw is broken, Sarah and Igneel dodge the attack. Gray, Natsu and Mard Geer dodge it as well as they fight each other. Sarah flies at Acnologia, and get on his back she then used her demonic fist of the dark dragon to tear through Acnologia. Acnologia crashed into the ground. Acnologia lie there on the ground, Sarah walked over. Acnologia returned to his human for said coughing up blood "thank.. you..my..daughter, I...remember..every..." He stopped moving. Tears flowed from Sarah's face. Zeref turned up and landed, in front of Mard Geer, he takes the book, then turns Mard Geer into a tome which he then destroys. Gray yells "why would you destroy your own creation?" Zeref said "he was no longer of use to me, Natsu if you want to kill me you must get much stronger." Zeref sees Acnologia's body on the ground. Zeref said "that mean I have to change my plans." Zeref leaves.

The dragons explained they sealed themselves in the dragon slayers to prevent them from becoming like Acnologia and to defeat Acnologia. They then fade out of this world. Their dragon partners were all very upset. When they finally returned to Fairy tale. Everyone is working to rebuild the town. Later that day Makarov calls a meeting, all of Fairy Tale except Natsu and happy turned up. Makarov said "I think we should disband the guild, everyone has their own goals now. Many looked at each other. Sarah said "If I may who is going to look after the guild hall." Many members say "we have our own goal to pursue." Sarah said "were will I go now, I have no home or family left." Makarov said "I have made a final decision, we will disband but I will someone to be a official guildmaster in case we decide to regroup again. I hereby appoint Sarah as the seventh guildmaster of Fairy Tale."

 **Chapter 3 End**


End file.
